In aircraft, each turbine engine is usually surrounded by a nacelle which has an essentially aerodynamic function. The nacelle is traditionally equipped with movable cowlings which allow access to equipment arranged about a housing of the turbine engine when said movable cowlings are in the open position. Access to this equipment allows ground maintenance operations to be carried out.
Movable cowlings are usually jointed along axes which are substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the turbine engine. They are therefore jointed at their upper end and their free end is secured with locks in the closed position. When a nacelle cowling is opened, its free end moves away radially from the longitudinal axis of the turbine engine, whereas when the cowling is closed, its free end moves towards this same longitudinal axis radially.
This conventional solution provides satisfaction overall. Nevertheless, it may be wise to improve it, particularly in order to reduce the risk of the cowlings opening in flight under the effects of external aerodynamic loads acting on said cowlings. This need is essentially evident when the turbine engine is the pusher, open-rotor type, in other words where the receiver is arranged at the rear. In fact, should a movable cowling open in flight, it is liable to become detached and therefore strike the blades of the counter-rotating propellers situated further back. This risk of damage to the blades likewise exists in respect of debris liable to become detached from the engine assembly following the opening of the movable cowlings.